Modèle:LondonGazette/Documentation
Ce modèle est utilisé pour indiquer les références de pages dans le Web site archives London Gazette en ligne http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/. La London Gazette est le journal officiel du gouvernement britannique pour l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles dans laquelle toutes les notifications officielles sont publiées. Le modèle est fourni pour simplifier la saisie des adresses. Le modèle peut également être utilisé pour fournir des références à des pages en ligne dans les archives de la Edinburgh Gazette et Belfast Gazette en http://www.edinburgh-gazette.co.uk/ et http://www.belfast-gazette.co.uk/. Usage ;Formulaire de base en utilisant les paramètres minimum pour faire le lien avec la référence ;Utiliser linkeddate pour faire preuve de la date d'émission en tant que lien ;Utiliser endpage de se référencer à une série de pages dans le lien ;Utiliser city pour se référer à une page dans l'Edinburgh ou Belfast Gazette dans le lien ;supp pour se référer à une page en supplement à une Gazette ;Utiliser accessdate de fournir une information liée date de visite - - }} ;Utiliser accessdaymonth et accessyear pour une date d'acces indiquée comme jour mois année ;Utiliser accessmonthday et accessyear pour une date d'acces indiquée comme mois jour année ;Tous les paramètres, supprimer ceux que vous n'avez pas besoin ; Tous les paramètres, format vertical: Paramètres requis *'issue': Le numéro de la Gazette de référence *'startpage': La page de la Gazette de référence où la citation qui se trouve (ou la première page d'une série) Produit une date de publication : :*'linkeddate': La date de publication de la Gazette de référence en format ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD , par exemple "linkeddate = 1910-10-12". Sans WikiLien. Pour la production d'une date de publication: :*'date': La date de publication de la Gazette de référence. Doit être dans le format jour mois année. Ce paramètre est ignoré si linkeddate est utilisé.Sans WikiLien. Pour produire une date de la recherche: :*'accessdate': Date à laquelle le point a été consulté, dans la norme ISO 8601 AAAA-MM-JJ format, par exemple"accessdate = - - ". Sans WikiLien Pour la production d'une date de la recherche: :*'accessmonthday' et accessyear: le Mois et le jour où l'item a été consulté, par exemple "accessmonthday = 1er janvier ", et année où l'item a été consulté, par exemple "accessyear = 2006". Donne: consulté le 1er janvier 2006. :*'accessdaymonth' et accessyear: le jour et le Mois où l'item a été consulté, par exemple "accessdaymonth = 1 janvier", et année où l'item a été consulté, par exemple "accessyear = 2006". Donne: consulté le 1er janvier 2006. Pour un lien dans une édition plus récente de la London Gazette: :*'notarchive': Nécessaire pour correctement le formatter l'URL de lien vers une page dans une gazette Pour un lien dans un supplément à une gazette de Londres: :*'supp': Nécessaires pour correctement le formatter l'URL de lien vers une page dans un supplément de la Gazette Optional parameters *'endpage': La dernière page dans une série de pages pour être référencé Pour un lien vers le Édimbourg, Oxford ou Belfast Gazette: :*'city': Either "city=e" for Edinburgh Gazette or "city=b" for Belfast Gazette or "city=o" for the Oxford Gazette as the first 23 issues of the London Gazette were titled. Obsolete parameter *'notarchive': was formerly required to correctly format the URL to link to a page in a recent gazette (in approximately the last ten years). Since a change to the url scheme in January 2009, this parameter is redundant but may be found in links created prior to the change. Source d'information pour les paramètres Pour trouver les informations à mettre dans les paramètres suivants: # Visitez le site Web de la Gazette page de recherche soit: ## * Londres: http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/search ## * Edinburgh: http://www.edinburgh-gazette.co.uk/search ## * Belfast: http://www.belfast-gazette.co.uk/search # Entrez les termes de recherche dans les champs de recherche, y compris une plage de dates # Lorsque la liste des bulletins correspondant est affiché, cliquez sur un lien et le site ouvrira une fenêtre avec un PDF image d'une page of the gazette: ## À partir du bandeau noir au-dessus de la bande image de page les cinq chiffres du numéro de série. Il sera également dans l'URL comme ".../issues/". ## Du haut de la page image note le numéro de la page. C'est un nombre jusqu'à cinq chiffres et apparaît également dans fin l'URL. ##Noter la date de publication du haut de la page image # Si la référence doit se référer à une série de pages, trouver la dernière page et de noter que la page Web ou l'image comme avant #Vérifier si la page est partie d'une question ou un supplément: ## If from a standard gazette issue, the following will be included in the URL, ".../pages/..." and no action is required. ## If the page is part of a supplement to an issue, the following will be included in the URL, ".../supplements/..." , the parameter "supp=" must be added to the template. Any character may follow, as long as it is not left blank. # Option, si le bulletins de Belfast ou d'Edimbourg doivent être référencés, ajouter la "city =" paramètre. La Gazette de Londres est l'option par défaut "city = L" peut être utilisé pour se référer explicitement à la London Gazette. "city =o" should only be used for issues 1 to 23 of the London Gazette as it was originally published under that name. # Ajout de chacun de ces modèles à la # Ajouter la date de récupération Examples * → * → * → * → * → * → ;A link to a page in the Edinburgh gazette * → ;A link to a page in the Oxford gazette * → ;Non-linking date of retrieval (using accessmonthday and accessyear) * → ;No parameters (error) * → en:Template:LondonGazette zh:Template:LondonGazette